


Family VIII: Canada Day

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Family (DS) [8]
Category: due South
Genre: Canada, Canada Day, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Series, Series: Family, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-09
Updated: 2000-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Benny and Ray find a creative way to use the red-and-white color scheme of the holiday.This story is a sequel toFamily VII: Flag Day.





	1. Camping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Pairing: Benny/Ray V.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rating: NC-17 for some hot, steamy sex.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Categories: Romance, Holiday.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warnings: It's sugary (aka known as sappy).**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Feedback welcome and appreciated.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Yeah, I know it's late, but blame it on researching and writing  
> **  
>  a ten-page paper in two weeks! I hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> **The  
> **  
>  Wimbledon reference is in here because of what they serve as refreshments  
> during that tournament. 
> 
> **Disclaimer: Alliance owns the copyright  
> **  
>  to DUE SOUTH and its characters. I just like to borrow 'em and get 'em  
> naked. 
> 
> **(c) July 7, 2000**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****

*Benny arranged his desk into precise Mountie order and picked up his Stetson. "Come, Dief," he said as he strode out of his office. The white wolf yawned and lesiurely followed his human packmate, hoping his other packmate had a jelly doughnut on him. 

The heat shimmered on the sidewalk as man and wolf emerged from the air-conditioned Consulate. Benny sighed and wiped his brow with a cotton handkerchief. It was summer in Chicago, and he was going to suffer mightily until fall with his Yukon blood. 

Dief immediately slipped under the stone bench and fell into a quasi-sleep. Benny stoically stood out in the sun, though he was tempted to melt back into the cool shadow of the Consulate. He shaded his eyes as he looked up at the big clock in the Slater Building down the street. He put his Stetson on and stood at relaxed attention. 

Time ticked away, and sweat ran down the classically handsome face. Benny began to grow concerned. Had Ray been held up at the police station? 

The sight of the sleek Riv filled Benny with a sense of relief. He said, "Hello, Ray," as he opened the door and Dief leaped into the back. 

"Hiya, Benny. Sorry I'm late. I got held up." 

"A new case?" Benny asked as he settled into his customary seat and placed his Stetson on the dashboard. 

"Yeah. Murder on the East Side." 

"I'm sorry." 

Ray glanced over at his lover. "Yeah, it's tough." He sighed and gripped the steering wheel a little harder. They drove in silence for awhile, Benny slowly feeling better in the Riv's air-conditioned interior. They arrived at their apartment building and Ray parked the Riv close to the entrance. 

The two of them and Dief went into the apartment building. Ray walked right into the glass-and-gold elevator, Dief following without hesitation. Benny did hesitate, however. 

"Ray, shouldn't we...?" 

"Benny, it's hot; we're all tired; get your yummy ass in here." 

Benny obeyed, his blush hidden by his already-overheated face. They rode up silently in the elevator, and padded quietly down the carpeted hall. Benny breathed deeply in the cool air-conditioning, grateful that this new building had such an amenity. 

Once inside, Ray pushed him gently toward the bathroom. "Shower." 

Benny was glad to obey this command, too. He stripped off his uniform, peeling off each layer like a blossoming flower, stepping into the shower and blissfully throwing his head back under the cool spray. He felt the cares of the day wash away, and he emerged from the shower like a glistening nude god. He toweled off and put on a pair of jeans and his RCMP T-shirt. He walked barefoot into the living room. 

He nearly laughed. Ray was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of a blanket spread out on the sapphire-blue rug. Plates and glasses were set out on the blanket, a picnic basket tantalizing him with its hidden goodies.. Ray lifted the glass of ginger ale and said, "This is really campin' out, eh, Benny?" His emerald eyes twinkled. 

"Oh, yes, Ray." Benny sat beside his lover and noticed that Dief was happily gnawing on a chicken bone. He lifted the lid of the basket and was pleased to see fried chicken and potato salad. "Just like the Yukon." 

Ray laughed and they ate their meal, Benny relaxing in the cool air. The apartment was bare except for the cot and Benny's trunk they had taken from West Racine. The kitchen was fully-equipped, but they had not had time to go furniture shopping. Ray's cases were keeping him busy, and Benny had done some preliminary window-shopping. He literally did not care what kind of furniture Ray chose, as he was just happy to be with his stylish lover, but he knew what Ray's taste was and had perused some of the relevant shops. He had reported back to Ray, who had listened carefully and made mental notes. 

The first item on the agenda would be a bed, Ray said, and Benny agreed with him. The cot was becoming a little too confining as passion seemed to grow hotter, not cooler, despite their status as an 'old married couple', according to Ray. Benny's lips curved into a gentle smile. 

"The meal was outstanding, Ray." 

"Yeah, it was great." Ray's smile was smug. "Not bad as a cook, huh?" 

"No, not bad." 

Benny leaned forward and they kissed, and then Ray said, "Lie down." 

Benny eagerly obeyed, then his eyebrows rose. "Ray...?" 

"Shh, Bennyluv. Just relax." 

And Benny did, bliss entering his body as Ray massaged his feet. Feet that had stood out on guard duty for hours, in boots that had started to turn stifling with their confinement in the unbearable heat. He began to drift asleep, a smile on his lips... 

  
* * * * * *  


When he awoke, he was aware of the sensation of the soft rug tickling his bare arms and feet. He heard movement in the kitchen, then the beloved presence was close to him. Over him? 

He opened his eyes. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

Ray's emerald eyes sparkled, and he leaned down to kiss his Benny... 

  
* * * * * *  


Benny sighed. His feet were dragging as he walked to North Halstead Street. Ray was caught up in his murder case and had been unable to pick him up. Dief was enjoying some deserved time with Maggie, the love of his wolfie life, and so he was alone on this sweltering day. The red serge itched. 

When he reached the apartment building, he headed for the stairs, then glanced at the elevator. It was sitting there on the ground floor, just waiting for a passenger. With a quick look around, he went into the elevator and pressed the button. 

There was a red velvet seat on three sides of the elevator. Tempting, so tempting... 

He sat down. 

Truly soft, he thought with a shake of his head, and was glad that Diefenbaker was not here to see his lapse. But the bench was _so_ comfortable! And he was _so_ tired! 

And depressed. 

Foolish, he berated himself. What did he have to be depressed about? He was living in a nice apartment with the man he loved. He had made new friends, and felt part of a community. True, the rift with Ray's family was troublesome, but surely he should be counting his blessings instead of bemoaning? 

Yet he knew the answer to his state of mind. It was almost July 1st. 

He sighed as he entered the empty apartment. A shower and some sleep would do him some good.* 

****


	2. "Is This Wimbledon?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray goes all out for Canada Day.

*July 1st was a Saturday. Benny had planned a quiet, private celebration when the director of the homeless shelter from his old neighborhood asked for his help. He assisted the volunteers with a moving project, and then headed home. Ray had slept late this morning, his case at a lull in the investigation. He certainly needed the rest, Benny thought. 

His stomach growled. He had eaten only toast for breakfast and was looking forward to a good lunch. And a lunch with Ray would do a great deal to dissipating the depression of being away from home on Canada Day. 

He used the stairs this time, and unlocked the door to Apartment 6J. He opened the door and froze, his mouth in an 'O'. 

"Happy Canada Day, Benny!" 

Benny's shocked eyes traveled around the room. Red-and-white streamers hung from the ceiling, and red-and-white balloons drifted around in lazy swirls. There was a red cloth spread out on the rug, white paper plates set out. They sported the maple leaf design. 

Dief was standing next to Ray, a red bow tied around his neck. His amber eyes were watching his human packmate with anticipation. 

A picnic basket draped with a red cloth was in the center of the larger cloth. Wineglasses were on either side of the basket, a bottle of sparkling raspberry ginger ale sticking out of a silver bucket. There were two stuffed bears sitting on the edges of the cloth: one was dressed as a 

Mountie in full dress reds, the other in what appeared to be a very sharp, pearl-gray suit of Armani. 

Benny took this all in with slack-jawed wonder, then his eyes really focused on Ray and they widened: Ray was wearing charcoal-gray slacks but a white silk shirt with a tie that featured imprints of the Canadian flag. 

Ray appeared nervous. "Um, do you like it?" 

"Do I...?" Benny came closer to his lover. "Ray, I love it!" His voice softened. "Just like I love you." 

Lips brushed in a gentle kiss, then Benny sat down cross-legged on the tablecloth. He watched with glowing eyes as Ray lifted the small cloth on the picnic basket and took out an array of dishes. Benny's face wore an expression of astonishment. 

"Ray...French fries with vinegar? Poutine? Mac 'n' cheese?!" 

"These are all Canadian things, right?" 

"Oh, yes." Benny's mouth began to water. 

"I tried the French fries with the vinegar. Not bad. The mac 'n' cheese is good. But _no way_ am I gonna eat that curdled poutine stuff!" 

"It's 'curds', Ray, not 'curdled'." 

Benny's smile was big as he looked at his lover. Ray grinned back and they started to eat, Dief getting his share. Benny was pleased with the ginger ale. Ray always was considerate of his preference for non-alcoholic drinks. 

He savored the taste of the Canadian dishes, admiring the bears. "They're wonderful, Ray." 

"Yeah, well, I wanted you to have fun like a kid today, Benny," Ray said with a slight blush at the 'mushy' presents. 

"As long as we get to act very un-childlike later, Ray?" 

Ray looked at the sparkling blue eyes. "Sure, Benny." 

Benny felt incredible happiness. His depression was gone as if by magic. How he loved the man beside him! 

"Delicious, Ray." 

"Of course, Benny. I checked for recipes with Jasmine and Turnbull." 

"That was very nice of you, Ray." 

"Well, I had an ulterior motive, Benny." 

"Yes?" 

Ray merely smiled. "You'll see." 

Benny felt a thrill in his stomach. Oh, Ray was _so_ inventive! 

"How about some dessert, Benny?" 

"I'd like that, Ray." 

Ray went to the refrigerator and took out two bowls of... 

"...strawberries! Oh, Ray, my favorites!" 

"Yep. With whipped cream. Gotta keep with the theme, y'know." 

Benny laughed and happily took the bowl of strawberries. He picked up one and bit into its juiciness. "Oh, Ray...!" Such happiness! 

  
* * * * * *  


Dief was happy with his own dish of food that Ray had prepared for him, and so the two humans could eat in peace. 

Ray sampled a berry, then a glint entered green eyes. He offered one to Benny, who eagerly took it into his mouth. He offered Benny another one, cream getting on his fingers. Benny's tongue flicked out and licked the cream off, a pink flush creeping into his cheeks. 

"Mmm, Benny, these are so good, let's see how they'd be with another ingredient." 

"Ingredient, Ray? Oh, you mean the whipped cream?" 

"Not exactly." Ray suddenly grabbed Benny's T-shirt and pulled it over his head. He took a strawberry, cut it in half with a pearl-handled knife, and fit it snugly over one pert nipple. Benny's gasp of surprise brought a smile to his face. He then scooped up a handful of strawberries and placed them strategically on his lover's body, Benny quivering with desire. Strawberries adorned his nipples and one was pushed gently into his navel. A wicked gleam entered Ray's eyes, and he stripped Benny of his jeans, then carefully put hand and berry between Benny's legs, finding that dark, moist crease that hid so many hidden treasures, and pushed. Benny's hips came off the cloth, his limbs shaking as Ray patted his thigh. The American fastened his mouth over the first berry, its juice flowing over the nipple and he sucked it hard, the red fruit a perfect treat. Once the berry had been consumed, he had the juicy nipple to suck on. With a wolfish grin, he tugged and pulled on that yummy treat. 

Benny gasped and moaned, his body trembling as Ray performed his magic. Ray's long fingers stroked Benny's hips, the Canadian shuddering in delight. He managed to keep enough presence of mind to untie Ray's tie and unbutton his white shirt, the Italian shrugging out of it. Ray divested himself of his slacks and briefs. 

He then picked up another strawberry and repeated his earlier actions, sucking on the other berry-covered nipple, devouring strawberry and nipple with equal fervor. His mouth released the abused bud and a tongue slid down to lap around the navel, scooping the strawberry out. Crushing it with strong, white teeth, Ray let the juice drip into the shadowed indentation. He chewed on the strawberry, swallowing as his tongue flicked out and began licking the red juice from Benny's navel. 

Benny writhed on the red cloth, his cock throbbing as his arousal was obvious to his amused Italian. He was flushed pink, his skin gleaming with sweat. Ray was ready for the _coup de grace._

He turned Benny over, the Mountie groaning as his cock rubbed against the cloth. Ray's tongue was busy again, this time sliding into the cool, dark cleft between Benny's luscious buttocks. Benny bucked, a strangled cry escaping his lips. Ray probed delicately for the strawberry, Benny whimpering as tears streamed down his cheeks. His fingers clutched the tablecloth desperately, his other hand trying to reach his cock trapped under his body. 

Ray's hands gripped his lover's hips as he probed. He could feel the quiver of his beloved's flesh as his tongue made a thorough examination of that secret spot. He found the strawberry and lapped it, the strong flavor sweet indeed. His agile tongue worked at the deeply-wedged fruit, Benny moaning with every thrust and tickle. Juice coated Ray's tongue, the salty taste of Benny mixing with the sweetness. He took the berry into his teeth and crushed it, letting the juice run down into moist darkness. Benny shivered, his hips lifting up. 

"Mmm, nice lube," Ray teased, kissing the sweaty shoulder. He nudged his cock against Benny's ass. Benny eagerly spread his legs wider, chest heaving with anticipation. Ray nipped his shoulder and then slid in, Benny's cries music to his ears. He thrust gently, then speeded up as he gripped his lover's hips with bruising force. 

Sensation filled the two men as they delivered themselves up to passion. Their bodies were one as they soared high above earthly states. 

Ray looked down at the sweat-slick body of his lover, the Canadian's dark hair mussed and wavy, his lashes brushing against flushed cheeks. An angel, but a fallen one. 

Ray's long cock thrust in and out of the pliant body, claiming his Canadian with rough, loving possession. Benny writhed beneath him, Ray impaling him with hot need. Benny stiffened, his body shuddering with orgasm, Ray following right behind him and spilling into his body. 

Ray's slender body draped over Benny's prone form, both of them exhausted. After regaining some energy, Ray slid out and Benny took him into his arms as he turned over. Ray's head rested on his lover's sweaty chest, Benny stroking the peach fuzz head. 

"Happy Canada Day, Benny," Ray murmured before he drifted off to sleep. 

"Happy Canada Day, Ray." Benny kissed the precious head and settled down to his own sleep, a smile on his face as he resolved to pick up strawberries and whipped cream in three days for the Fourth of July. 

_And I'll add blueberries with mine.*_

  



End file.
